Belle/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and lines spoken by Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Films ''Beauty and the Beast'' *Well, some people use their imagination. *Gaston, you are positively primeval. *Maybe some other time. *You always say that! *Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow. frowns And become a world famous inventor. *I always have. *What do you know about my dreams, Gaston? *Dogs? *Imagine that. *Let me think... *Gaston, I'm-I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say. *I'm very sorry, Gaston... but... but I just don't deserve you! *Who's there? Who are you? *I've come for my father. Please, let him out! Can't you see, he's sick! *But he could die! Please, I'll do anything! *Oh there must be some way I can... wait! Take me instead. *If I did, would you let him go? *Come into the light. *You have my word. *My room? But I thought... *No. *I'm not hungry! *No! *No, thank you! *Yes, I can! *I'm sorry. *I didn't mean any harm. *cowering Please... stop... *Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute! *Here now. licks his wounds Oh, don't do that. to clean his wounds with the rag Just hold still. *If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much! *Well, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away! *Well, YOU should learn to control your temper! Beast tries to counterpoint, but can't think of a good reason; so he bows his head in shame; the objects re-emerge Now, hold still. This may sting a little. the rag to the wound; though the Beast winces, he doesn't pull back this time By the way, thank you for saving my life. *Yes. *If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much. *I'd like to see my father, please. *Papa! Oh, no. He's sick! He may be dying, and he's all alone! *What did you say? *You mean...I'm free? *Oh, thank you. Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way. *Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. *He's no monster, Gaston, you are! *Of course I came back. I couldn't let them.... the Beast Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner... *Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. *No. No! Please. Please! Please don't leave me! Sobs I love you. *It is you! ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *briefly Hello! Chip, do you know what day it is? *No, silly. Today is December 24th. The day before Christmas. *Oh, Chip, you must know about Christmas. Stockings in front of the fire. Tree? Tinsle? Presents? *Of course, everyone gets a present on Christmas. *Yes, even the master. *Forbid Christmas? No one can forbid Christmas. *sighs Not yet. *It's a... a Yule log. *A Yule log. It's a wonderful tradition. One log is chosen, and everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish. *No. But I will keep wishing. And when the log is burnt on Christmas morning... *But... *horrified How can you be so selfish? *Prisoner? The only one holding us prisoner here is you. Well, I'm not giving up! *Please to meet you, Monsieur Forte. I'm Belle. *I wasn't trying to leave. I was just trying to make you happy. *tearfully I should've known you'd never be anything - but a beast. *Oh, Chip, I'm sorry. Nothing's changed. *singing You belong side by side, you should never be apart, 'cause when you're both together, you're really twice as smart. ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' *I’ve been reading the most wonderful book. *Tranquil? *Um, yes we have. *That is a good word. You’re a very smart dictionary. *So you won’t believe what the fairy god-mother does she casts a spell that solves all the girls problems, but there is a catch it only last until midnight. *Just because it’s your castle doesn’t mean you should be rude. *Fifi, ah where are you going? *I beg your pardon? ''Belle's Tales of Friendship'' ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' Television ''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' ''House of Mouse'' ''Sofia the First'' *"Princess Sofia! Your amulet brought me here to help." *"Well, the only person who can undo the curse is you." *"Well...Think about what you can do to make your friends happy." Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series Kingdom Hearts Series *"You’ve come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We’ve been holding it back, but we can’t hold out much longer." *"This is for you. Use it to face the darkness, as the Beast has." *"So many books, but not one on how to banish the darkness. Maybe it's hopeless..." *"I didn't ask you to come. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you, so you're wasting your time." *"I've nothing more to say. Now leave, before Maleficent finds you." *"Who are you? Did Maleficent kidnap you, too?" *"It's just that—Oh no, she's coming! Hide, quickly! There's no time to explain. Hide yourselves! Now!" *"You know very well why. I'm not going to fall into your trap!" *"No! Please! Unnh...?" *"Please forgive me. I had to be cruel to you. But I guess I couldn't hide my true feelings..." *"I wonder if he's off chasing those horrid creatures again. He's had to do that every day for weeks...I wish there were some way I could help. Perhaps I'll ask Cogsworth and the others. I'm sure that together we can figure something out." *"Please—you must stop doing this. It's too much. If something were to happen to you...I don't know what I'd..." *" He just isn't himself lately...I wonder what's happened. I'll go ask the others. Maybe they know of some way I can help." *"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" *"Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to." *"He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..." *"You should be able to get to the undercroft from the west hall. Everyone's probably locked up in the dungeon beyond there." *"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" *"I wish you could start trusting me." *"But surely, you can find another rose..." *"Look! It's the rose!" *"It's the least I could do. You've been good to me. And you didn't have to be." Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Beauty and the Beast Quotes Category:Lines Category:Princess lines